Not the Same Old Lang Syne
by Cort 85
Summary: Sam and Jack getting together is not a Christmas song... S/J fluff and happiness, a song fic I suppose... Rating to be safe


A/N: I heard the song _Same Old Lang Syne_ (by Dan Fogelberg) on the radio the other day and this story just started writing itself in my head as the song continued – I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Lyrics of "Same Old Lang Syne" are property of respective artists and label.

**Not the Same Old Lang Syne**

_(Met my old lover in the grocery store)_

I met my former Second In Command in the grocery store

_(The snow was falling Christmas Eve)_

It was Christmas Eve and rather surprisingly the snow hadn't started falling yet

_(I stole behind her in the frozen foods)_

I tried to walk up behind her in the produce section

_(And I touched her on the sleeve)_

And she turned around sensing my approach before I could tap her on the shoulder

_(She didn't recognize the face at first)_

She instantly recognized me before she had even turned completely around

_(But then her eyes flew open wide)_

I was the only one who could approach her without her going on the defensive

_(She went to hug me and she spilled her purse)_

She started to say 'hi' as I gave a little wave with the flick of my wrist, knocking over a pyramid of apples in the process

_(And we laughed until we cried.)_

She giggled while I tried to stop the cascade of apples on to the floor

_(We took her groceries to the checkout stand)_

We walked quietly around the rest of the store, me pushing the cart and her slowly trying to fill it up

_(The food was totaled up and bagged)_

With all of the food that she was getting it looked like she planned on being in town for a while

_(We stood there lost in our embarrassment)_

We both quietly enjoyed each other's company

_(As the conversation dragged.)_

No conversation was necessary as we went through the checkout line

_(We went to have ourselves a drink or two)_

We loaded up her car and I followed her home in mine

_(But couldn't find an open bar)_

Passing closed businesses all the way there

_(We bought a six-pack at the liquor store)_

Apparently even the corner convenient store was closed for the holidays

_(And we drank it in her car.)_

We quickly unloaded her car after we pulled into her driveway

_(We drank a toast to innocence)_

We grabbed some diet sodas and sat in her living room

_(We drank a toast to now)_

We lifted our soda can to each other in a silent toast to each other

_(And tried to reach beyond the emptiness)_

And we continued to enjoy the comfortable silence between us

_(But neither one knew how.)_

With neither one of us wanting to being the one to break it

_(She said she'd married her an architect)_

She finally asked how things were going in DC for me

_(Who kept her warm and safe and dry)_

Nothing had been the same for her when she went to Nevada for a brief time

_(She would have liked to say she loved the man)_

She had tried to like it there

_(But she didn't like to lie.)_

But nothing would ever be the same as the SGC

_(I said the years had been a friend to her)_

I said I understood and that there was little to be found in DC as well

_(And that her eyes were still as blue)_

I tried to not get lost in her blue eyes

_(But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw)_

But I knew that I could spend the rest of my life getting lost in those eyes

_(Doubt or gratitude.)_

Without thinking the time wasted

_(She said she saw me in the record stores)_

She said she saw me briefly in passing at the Pentagon not too long ago

_(And that I must be doing well)_

And asked if everything was going well there

_(I said the audience was heavenly)_

I said I knew I was doing some good for the program

_(But the traveling was hell.)_

But all the politics was hell

_(We drank a toast to innocence)_

We reminisced about battles lost and won

_(We drank a toast to now)_

We pondered those that would soon be over

_(And tried to reach beyond the emptiness)_

And even thought about the happiness that was no longer out of reach

_(But neither one knew how.)_

But neither one of us knew how to bring that up

_(We drank a toast to innocence)_

She nearly choked on a sip when I told her that my retirement had finally been approved

_(We drank a toast to time)_

Our time had finally come and for once she didn't know what to say

_(Reliving in our eloquence)_

Remembering the brief moments we had somehow managed to share before

_(Another 'auld lang syne'...)_

This was simply another in what we now knew would last for a long time to come

_(The beer was empty and our tongues were tired)_

The stunned silence lingered for a few moments longer

_(And running out of things to say)_

And for once there was nothing left to be said

_(She gave a kiss to me as I got out)_

She set down her soda as I slid across the couch to kiss her

_(And I watched her drive away.)_

And I enjoyed the moment when we settled comfortably into one another

_(Just for a moment I was back at school)_

For a moment I thought that nothing could ever top this moment

_(And felt that old familiar pain)_

And then I felt her pull me up off the couch and back towards her room

_(And as I turned to make my way back home)_

And I knew that I had finally made it home

_(The snow turned into rain -)_

The snow finally began to fall and didn't stop for two wonderful days

-The End-

Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated ;) and Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope that yours is enjoyable as Jack and Sam's was!


End file.
